deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Darth Maul
Akuma vs Darth Maul is a What If? Death Battle. Description These two demonic rage filled anti-heroes and killer of old mentors face off. Interlude Boomstick: Rage. Anger. RAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Wiz: Rage is a powerful emotion that can be used to give fighters their strength and aggression, like these two mentor killers. Boomstick: Akuma, the Raging Demon Wiz: And Darth Maul, Palpatine's first Apprentice. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Akuma Wiz: In the world of Street Fighter, they have a variety of fighters, ranging from Mexican cook wrestlers to green beast men with electric powers. Boomstick: But none are as dangerous or as powerful as Akuma. Or Gouki if you live in Japan. Wiz: Akuma is faster, stronger and easily more powerful than any other fighter. Even fighters like M. Bison fall to their knees. Boomstick: But despite this, he ripped off many of Ryu and Ken's moves. His trademark Hadoken is purple instead of blue, and can be fired from the air too. Wiz: His Shoryuken deals massive damage to those clumsy enough to jump. Boomstick: And the Tatsu Whatever lets the Demon spin like a helicopter and fly across the screen. Yeah screw physics! Wiz: But when push comes to shove, he'll bust out his ace in the hole: The Raging Demon. Boomstick: This move is an instant KO if Akuma manages to grab his opponent, and literally destroys their soul.' Wiz: Akuma was able to destroy an island with one punch, and was able to equally match M. Bison in combat for a while. He also has taken the title of the most powerful Street Fighter. Boomstick: But he has awful defense, making it crucial for Akuma to always play offensive. Wiz: But even so, very few have challenged Akuma and lived to tell the tale. Akuma: I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Darth Maul Wiz: Darth Maul was originally a member of the Nightsisters clan, but one day he was taken in by Darth Sidious to be his new Sith Apprentice. Boomstick: Sidious trained Maul under the ways of the Dark Side, and Maul even got a pretty sweet duel sided Lightsaber that no other Sith has. Man how much I'd kill for one of those. Wiz: When Maul was fully trained, Sidious ordered Maul to kill Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn, and while he did manage to kill Qui Gon.... Boomstick: He was defeated when Obi Wan chopped him in half. Surprisingly, he survived! Wiz: Maul survived because of his intense anger. You see, anger is a very powerful force in Star Wars, sort of like how love is in Harry Potter. Maul eventually found cybernetic legs, which made him more agile than before. Boomstick: Darth Maul's usual battle tactic is to engage the opponent with mostly his saber while occasionally using the force. His duel sided saber allows him to take on multiple enemies at once without trouble. Wiz: He can also dissemble his saber into two separate Lightsabers. Boomstick: He also knows many Force techniques, like Force Choke, Force Telekinesis, Force Speed and Force Pull. Wiz: Maul is faster than the eye can see, and was able to kill hundreds of assassin Droids with ease during his Sith training. He also managed to match Sidious for 3 minutes, which is impressive since Sidious is able to kill three Jedi Masters in a few seconds. Boomstick: But he isn't highly trained in the Force unlike say Darth Vader, and he also is one of two Sith Lords who can't use Force Lightning, just like Darth Vader. Coincidence, I think not! ' Wiz: But Maul is easily one of the deadliest Sith Lords the galaxy has ever seen. ''Darth Maul: At last, we will have our revenge. Death Battle Darth Maul is walking through an abandoned island when he receives a Hologram message from Darth Sidious. Maul: What is it, my master? Sidious: The Rebels are coming near the Death Star. I need you to get back here and help defend the Death Star. Maul: But my TIE fighter has broken down. Sidious: I see. I'll send an Imperial Ship to pick you up in an hour. See if you can find any Jedi on the planet you are on. Turn them to the Dark Side. If they will not join, they will be destroyed. Maul: I will do. The Sidious hologram fades away as Darth Maul continues walking through the tropical island. He had no idea what planet he was on. Eventually, he felt a strong disturbance in the force, but he couldn't tell what it was. Was it a Jedi in hiding? Before Maul could react, he was met with a powerful uppercut to his jaw. The uppercut sent him flying in the air, causing a giant crater to be made where Maul landed. Maul got up and brushed himself off before seeing his opponent. Maul: Who are you? ???: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Maul whips out his duel bladed Lightsaber, and spins it around a couple of times, revealing its red glare. Maul then gets in an attack position, and charges at Akuma. '''FIGHT! Maul spins his Lightsaber rapidly and swings at Akuma, who rolls out of the way, just barely dodging the ominous laser sword. Akuma quickly gets up and fires a Hadoken to keep Maul at bay, who easily flips over it and slashes Akuma, causing Akuma to scream in pain. Maul swings his Lightsaber again at Akuma's hip, who dodges and delivers a kick to Maul's back, causing the Sith Lord to tumble forward. Maul flips back up with instinct. Maul: You're pretty good, but you shall fall sooner or later. Akuma reacts to this by quickly spinning towards Maul like a helicopter, confusing the Sith Lord, but still manages to dodge using a butterfly twist. Maul quickly dissembles his Lightsaber and flips at Akuma, Lightsabers ready. But Maul made a fatal mistake, as Akuma delivered a powerful Shoryuken, causing Maul to skyrocket in the air. Maul quickly corrects his balance and lands back down on the ground. However, the Demon was ready, and striked Maul with a flame covered fist to the stomach, causing Maul to fly back in pain, hitting a palm tree on his back, making his back ache a little. Akuma: You still need more training! However, before Akuma could react, Maul resembled his Lightsaber and impaled Akuma in the stomach, causing Akuma to make a loud growl in pain. Maul then attempts to stick it further, but surprisingly, Akuma headbutts Maul and pulls the blade out of his stomach, despite feeling intense pain doing so. Maul: Impressive. Maul uses the Force to call back his Lightsaber to his hand, and spins it around to taunt Akuma. Akuma, not being amused, shoots a Hadoken from his hand, which Maul quickly takes it out by slicing the purple fireball in half, causing purple flames to emit on the ground. Maul: Nice trick you got there. How about I show you some of mine? Maul, without warning, clenches his fist, performing the infamous Force Choke. Akuma instinctively clenched his throat as Maul was telekinetically suffocating the Raging Demon. Maul then starts tossing Akuma around like a ragdoll with the force, ramming Akuma against multiple trees over and over. Maul then lift his hand in the air and dropped it down, causing Akuma to hit the ground, creating a crater on the island's surface. Maul then pulls out his Lightsaber and calmly walks towards Akuma's heavily bruised body. However, Akuma was not going to allow this, and faster than Maul could see, Akuma got up and dodged the Lightsaber strike. Maul struggled to pull his Lightsaber out of the ground, leaving him open. Akuma rushed over to Maul and delivered a solid Shoryuken to his chin, causing Maul to skyrocket up once again. Maul uses the Force while in air and summons his Lightsaber towards him. However, Akuma grabbed the sword by its handle, attempting to destroy it. Maul: You really think your strength can match the power of the Force? How pathetic. Akuma was pulled towards Maul, still holding the Lightsaber in his hand. Maul and Akuma struggled to gain hold of the blade, but Maul eventually won the mini scuffle and kicked Akuma back, causing Akuma to lose grip and fall as Maul landed gracefully on the surface. Maul then does two butterfly twists before doing a backflip in the air and landing on Akuma's chest, causing Akuma to yelp in pain. Maul then picks up Akuma with his bare hands and throws him aside, and starts to walk away as Akuma is seen lying down on the ground. As Maul begins to walk away, the Sith hears a loud roar behind him. Maul quickly turns around and quickly butterfly twists out of way, barely dodging the rushing teleport attack. Maul was pretty confused at first, but Akuma was panting heavily as he just failed to do his Ace in the Hole. Akuma: How did you... Maul: I pity you demon. For wasting my time with your pathetic moves, you will die a painful death. Akuma rushes towards Maul, fisting flying as he tries to hit Maul, but Maul daintly dodges and chops off one of Akuma's arms with his Lightsaber, causing the arm to fall out of its socket as it flails around on the ground, blood pouring everywhere. Akuma takes one look at his arm on the ground before being brutally impaled by the Sith's Lightsaber, this time reaching his heart. Akuma's heart stopped as Maul kicked the Lightsaber by its edge through Akuma, causing the blade to cut Akuma in half. Maul then lifts Akuma's remains with the Force and tosses the chunks off the island, causing them to sink below the ocean. While Maul was smiling with his kill, he took a knee for a second. His opponent had put up a very good fight. Maul got back up, dusted himself off and saw the Imperial Ship come flying below to Maul's location. Five Stormtroopers evacuated the ship and waved their hands, gestering for Maul to come over. Maul: Pity, he could've been a good Sith Lord. Maul walks over to the Ship, and enters it. The Ship takes off, flying off the island and back to the Death Star in the sky. KO! Results Boomstick: Hot damn, that was epic! Wiz: This was a tricky one to call. Akuma's superior strength and arsenal could match Maul's speed and agility, but there was one thing that gave Maul the victory: The Force. Boomstick: Akuma had no way to counter the Force, and the Force could easily hold back Akuma and even toss him around. Sure Akuma could break his concentration, but not for long. Wiz: Also, while Akuma is durable, he couldn't tank the Lightsaber's attacks forever, and with Maul's insane speed advantage, Maul could easily blitz the Demon. Boomstick: "But Wiz, surely the Raging Demon would kill Maul!" Wiz: It would kill Maul, but only if Akuma caught him. This is very unlikely since Maul is able to dodge point black blaster fire and able to blitz multiple Droids at once. Add in the fact that Maul is a tactical fighter, and could easily see Akuma's weakness, and use it against him. Boomstick: Looks like Akuma was Darth Mauled in this fight! Wiz: The winner is Darth Maul. Advantages and Disadvantages *Darth Maul - Winner: *+Faster *+Strong connection to the Force *+Better fighter *+Smarter *+More Experience *-Not as physically strong *-Raging Demon could end him *Akuma - Loser *+Physically stronger *+Raging Demon could OHKO him *-Everything else Category:Darth Lightsaber Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs. Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016